


Inside and Out

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [16]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Eight things you know about him.A bit of fluff, written in a type of second person...thing.  Eight things Eggsy knows about Harry.





	Inside and Out

INSIDE AND OUT

 

You know the way he looks the morning, tired and grumpy and angry at the sun for coming up yet again. He rolls over and rubs at his good eye, blinking hard like a newborn baby. His lips smack and he grimaces, hating the taste of his own mouth at that moment. You hold your breath, hoping for the best. If it’s a good day, he’ll stretch hard, flexing each muscle, testing each joint. If it’s a bad day, he’ll hold a hand over the scars and emptiness on the left side of his face and groan a bit. On those days you simply put a hand over his and gently rub the mass of scar and skin until he relaxes. Otherwise you wait for the best part of your day…when he turns to you and smiles, as if realizing it wasn’t a dream, you’re really there. “Good morning, my darling boy.” And then the taste of his mouth is no longer his, it’s yours as well.

 

You know the way he looks when he’s angry, although it’s very rarely directed at you. He’s careful with that, because he loves you and knows what you’ve been through. He knows what a carelessly chosen word, a raised voice, can make you feel, make you remember. You’ve seen him angry with Merlin when his old friend chastises him for a piece of tech lost in the middle of a battle. You’ve seen him angry at an old friend when they take a look at you and turn up their nose. You’ve seen him angry at a criminal when they have the nerve to lay a hand on you. That’s the kind of angry you like best.

 

You know the way he looks when he’s worried and can do nothing about it. You’ve seen him pace the length of his office and back, trying to find a way out of whatever the current predicament is. You’ve seen him after he’s met with Merlin for hours as they put their heads together and try to solve a dilemma. His shoulders are tight, his face is drawn, and the weight of the world is on his shoulders. But he will do whatever it takes to help one of his agents, to bring him home safely. You’ve also seen that look at your own bedside, when your eyes finally flutter open to find him seated next to you, your hand in his, tears dropping on your fingers as you say his name. You hate putting that look on his face but it’s the life of Arthur.

 

You know the way he looks when he’s surprised, shocked out of his posh shell and changed into a normal human being. You’ve seen that look many times, but the first was when you gathered your courage and kissed him. You’ve seen it when you burst through the door of the rendezvous point and he’s sitting on the bed, head in his hands, most likely thinking he’s never going to see you again. You’ve seen it when your mother reaches out to shake his hand, saying, “I should hate you, but right now my boy looks like ya hung tha moon, so I guess I’ll have to try ta like ya.” Your favorite time was the first time Daisy crawled onto his lap and said, “Read me a story, Mr. Harry.” The shock and awe on his face was like nothing you’d ever seen…and it was beautiful.

 

You know what he looks like when he’s annoyed, which is secretly one of your favorite looks on him, and you do your best to put it there quite often. It’s there when you leave your trainers in the hall. It’s there when you forget to wash your dishes. It’s there when you forget to tell him you’re both expected at your mother’s for dinner. It’s there when Merlin argues with him for just a few more pieces of tech. It’s there when you have him tied to the bed and you’re teasing him, dancing just out of reach until he’s whining to touch you. That’s a particular favorite.

 

You know what he looks like when he’s pleased. You see that look when he smiles at you and says, “Very well done, my dear boy.” You see it when yet another agent walks in the door of his office to give their report to Arthur. You see it when he finally convinces Merlin to go home after a straight thirty-six hours behind his desk…a victory if ever there was one. You see it when Daisy draws him a picture and stands next to him to describe what the blobs and lines are, and you love him for nodding and saying, “Of course, darling, you don’t need to tell me…I see it perfectly.” You see it when he pushes back from the table after finishing a meal you spent all day preparing for him, see how pleased and thankful he is for the way you take care of him. Like you have a choice.

 

You know what he looks like when he’s frightened. You don’t see that look much, but it’s there and you know it. Every part of him tenses except his eye…that is warm and dark and huge. You’ve seen it when someone’s held you at knifepoint in front of him. It quickly turns to anger, but you recognize it. You’ve seen it when Merlin is sick in bed with pneumonia so bad that his chest rattles with the attempts at breathing. You’ve seen it outside your mother’s door when he’s preparing to knock for the very first time since that day so long ago. But you’ve also seen it go away when you slip your hand in his.

 

Best of all, you know what he looks like when he’s in love. You’re sure other people, countless others, have seen him scared or happy or worried or angry. But he’s never loved anyone the way he loves you. He’s told you and you know you can believe it. It’s in every smile, every sigh, every moan, every kiss. It’s in the way he wraps himself around you at night and never lets go. He loves you, you of all people, and that is a fact that carries you on your darkest days.

 

Harry Hart loves you, and you know it.


End file.
